Rachel Lindsay
|image=Bachelorette13-Promo2.jpg |name=Rachel Lindsay |born= |hometown=Dallas, Texas |occupation=Attorney |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 21 The Bachelorette: Season 13 }} Rachel Lynn Lindsay Abasolo was a contestant on the 21st season of The Bachelor. She was eliminated in week 9. She was chosen as the bachelorette for the 13th season of The Bachelorette. The announcement was made while The Bachelor was still airing, which is a first in the show's history. Personal life During her season of The Bachelorette, she met Bryan Abasolo and accepted his proposal in the end. In December 2018, ABC announced that they would not be offering Rachel and Bryan a televised wedding. In January 2019, the couple announced that they had settle on a destination wedding, that would be taking place in late Summer. They were married on August 24, 2019, at the Royalton Suites Cancún in Mexico. Guests in attendance included Bachelor alums Kristina Schulman, Astrid Loch and Bibiana Julian. Trivia Retrieved from abc.com Height 5'4" Tattoos? Yes! Right rib cage – Reciprocity, left waist – bible verse. If you could be someone else for just one day, who would it be and why? Michelle Obama. She's everything! What is you greatest achievement to date? Graduating law school and passing the bar (first time). Do you have a serious fear of any kind of animal? I hate things that fly (e.g. birds, grasshoppers). Do you have a fear of aging, and are you doing anything to prevent it? No. My mom is 60 and looks amazing. What's your biggest regret you've had to date? Focusing too much on my career. What's the most embarrassing thing you listen to? It's not embarrassing to me, but others would say 90s country music and Justin Bieber. What are you most afraid of? That I've missed out on my chance at finding love. Who is your favorite artist and why? Jean-Michel Basquiat. He was so mysterious and died so young. There is so much we don't know about him and could have received from him in the art world. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Rachel Lindsay, a fan favorite on the 21st season of ABC's hit romance reality series The Bachelor, starring Nick Viall, is the next woman to hand out the roses and attempt to find her own happy ending when The Bachelorette premieres for its 13th season on May 22, 2017. Rachel's enchanting smile and laid-back southern charm landed her Nick's first-impression rose. From then on, the jury's been in, and Bachelor Nation has been unanimous in its support of the bright and beautiful attorney from Dallas, Texas. Rachel, 31, obtained her under graduate degree at University of Texas at Austin, then went on to receive her law degree from Marquette University in Milwaukee. Driven and passionate about her career, Rachel quickly joined a prestigious law firm in Dallas after graduation. Winning in court has never been a problem, but finding love is a case that unfortunately remains open. When she's not in the courtroom, Rachel enjoys jamming out to Michael Jackson and Prince, playing basketball and watching scary movies. Her future husband will need to be smart, funny, have a decent jump shot and be willing to compete for her attention with the two other men she holds dearly: her handsome nephew, Allister, and her adorable dog, Copper. Rachel went through the trials and tribulations of falling in love with Nick on The Bachelor. Now it will be her turn to "investigate" a group of wonderful men and find her soul mate. Gallery RachelProposal.jpg|Bryan proposing to Rachel. The_Ring_-_Season_13.jpg|Rachel's ring. RachelBryan-People1.jpg|People cover. RachelBryan-People2.jpg|Engagement photos. RachelBryan-People3.jpg|Engagement photos. BacheloretteSpecial-Rachel.jpg|''Bachelorette'' special. Rachel-Bryan-Wedding.jpg|Just married. Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females